My Sister Is One In Thousands
by Scarlet-Versification-9114
Summary: This is a story of two sisters who love each other enough to share their life and breath with each other. Stella and Flora were raised by their parents in the upscale city of Sacramento. However, they are orphaned in childhood. After they lose their parents... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE... disclaimer: i do not own winx club or any of its characters...! pls read n review... RATED T
1. Shift From Sacramento To Yucca Valley

**Hi guys, remember me? I am KIMSTEL aka My-Life-Rockzzzzz aka FuNfUnAnDfUn! So, a new story has begun! I deleted my other stories because it reached the dead end! And now as compensation, I am giving you 'my sister is one in thousands!' I got the inspiration of this story from a Hindi TV show and I want to share it with you guys! I made some changes and all too! So read to find out about this story of sisterhood and love…!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Winx Club or any of its characters. Any similarities in the name and behavior of the OC characters are simply coincidental. **

**SUMMARY:** **This is a story of two sisters who love each other enough to share their life and breath with each other. Stella and Flora were raised by their parents in the upscale city of Sacramento. However, they are orphaned in childhood. After they lose their parents, they have to settle into a middle class, traditional family of Yucca Valley, which is a stark contrast to their lives earlier. They have to grow up stifling any demands they may have openly made earlier, and have to fit into a traditional mould. Flora is older to Stella by two years, but she is a lot more mature than her little sister. Stella wants to fix everybody else's problems, but in turn tangles it all up. The role of rescuing Stella from every new mess rests with Flora. The story revolves around these sisters' undying affection for each other, and how they settle into growing up with old world values. What will happen when Flora will marry? Who will look after Stella?**

**CHAPTER 1: The shift from Sacramento to Yucca Valley**

* * *

It was a very very beautiful spring morning. A blue Mercedes with a man, a woman and two children stopped at the front of a prestigious school. The two girls stepped out of the car n into polished marbles of the school's stairs.

"Bye dad! Bye mom!" chorused the both of them.

"Bye Flora dear, bye Stella darling! Have a great day girls!" the woman said waving her hands.

"Bye my dolls!" the man said from the driver's seat as they rode off.

The girls smiled to each other and holding their hands went in to the school.

The Mercedes ran past many shops and many other buildings with the speed of light.

"Radius, I am going to be late! Please drive faster!" the woman in the car pleaded.

"Okay honey, I will!" the man whose name was radius said, as she changed the gear.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. There was a squeal of the wheels but then a bang! His eyes slowly opened and he saw his beautiful wife, covered in blood with eyes closed and that was the last thing he saw before his eyes were permanently closed. After some time, an ambulance siren was heard, and then a cop siren. They had met with an accident with a truck that had come the wrong way. The owner of the truck was a thief and he was in a hurry after robbing a jewellery shop. Radius Solaria and Luna Solaria were dead and it brought grief to many a people and impacted on many people's life, especially their precious children, Stella Solaria and Flora Solaria!

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. All the friends of Radius and Luna came and many coworkers and underlings. The two children now lived with their family friends, George and Mary, a couple who didn't have any children- someone who were perfect to love and look after the little girls of six and four. The coffins were carried to the cemetery and they were about to be buried when a voice screamed 'STOP'!

Everyone looked around to see an old lady accompanied by a man, in his late twenties standing there. The old lady walked forward and grasping the hands of the two girls, said-

"I am the mother of radius Solaria and it was his greatest wish to sleep in his own land, and I think we should respect his wish! And as the grandmother of these two, I am their official guardian and I am going to take them to their ancestral home in Yucca Valley!"

"But… The children grew up in the city. I don't think they will adapt to country life!" Mary tried to reason, fearing to lose the two angels she got.

"Does that mean I should leave my grandchildren with strangers?" the lady shouted.

The priest, in whose present the funeral was going on, stepped forward.

"Mary, my dear child! I know your grief for losing the children you got after years of prayers and tears, but the lady is right! She can't leave their grandchildren like that and it is against the law, in the books of both justice and god. So please let them go!" he declared.

* * *

Those words of the priest left everyone speechless and the old lady, whose name was Verdona Solaria, took both the bodies and children to Yucca Valley. There, the couple was buried. George and Mary had accompanied them to yucca valley, and they left with great grief. Flora and Stella were introduced to their uncle, Marcus, who was the man who accompanied grandmother Verdona; their aunt, Pinky; their great grandmother, Gloria; and their cousin brother who was just two years old, Benjamin.

As they grew up, Benjamin and the girls got along really well and they loved all the other family members too but they were really scared of grandmother Verdona. Benjamin was always taunted by Stella but he never confronted her or disobeyed her because he loved his big sister who was always ill but still carefree and funny.

Everyone loved Stella for her childish behavior and the way she was, but grandmother Verdona, though loving her ways, scolded her because it was not even close to what a lady should be doing.

Flora on the other hand, grew up to be an understanding and matured girl. She was loved by everyone and she respected all of grandmother's ways even though she always sided with and defended Stella.

And like that, they grew up! Into beautiful and BEAUTIFUL LADIES..!

* * *

**So how is it? Sorry it's short! So what, it's just the beginning... more like a prologue! Read the next chapters.. I promise they will be super long! And thank you so much for reading! New chapter will be updated soon! Please review my mistakes and I promise to correct them and never make a mistake like that again..!**


	2. Don't Mess With My Sister!

**First of all I want to thank every single one of you who decided to continue reading this story! And I want to thank those who reviewed me for chapter 1... And now I am here with chapter 2… well, here you go..! **

**CHAPTER 2: Don't Mess With My Sister!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The sun was shining with all of its glory, it was more like the sun was laughing and enjoying the beautiful day. The sky was bright blue with no clouds in sight. The birds chirped as they welcomed all the happiness and sunshine to the earth. The flowers were smiling and the grass danced. The wind moved to the melody of nature and pushed the dew drops off the leaves. This is the daily routine of Yucca Valley. It has been sixteen years since the Solarian sisters came here to live and now they were not little girls anymore but beautiful young woman with such beautiful character!

The wind whistled as it moved and tickled the morning blossoms. The wildflowers were just raising their head when they were suddenly scared by the wind. The wind moved and moved and moved and reached to a beautiful girl riding a pink scooter humming a beautiful song. She was enjoying herself and getting lost in the beauty of nature but was suddenly interrupted, by her phone ringing.

She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID; it read 'Grandmother V'. She sighed and took a deep breath and kept the phone back on her pocket and then answered the call using her Bluetooth earphone.

"Hello grandmother?" she asked into the phone.

"Have you reached the school yet?" the cold voice asked.

"Not yet, grandmother!"

"Be careful, Flora! I will be hanging up now! I have to call that imprudent sister of yours now!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Flora sighed again as she turned off the ear set and continued her journey to the beautiful school she worked at.

* * *

Reaching there, she parked her scooter along with the other two wheelers in the parking lot and began walking towards the huge building. Suddenly she heard the shrill voice a car horn. Cursing her bad luck, she turned around and smiled.

"Good morning professor. Johnson!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Flora! It's such a pity you have to come in that scooter while your sister gets to move around in a car.!" The professor said, more like taunted.

"Oh professor, it was my wish to have a scooter rather than a car because I wanted o enjoy the sunlight and the wind and the nature and I am the one who ordered Stella not to buy a scooter and buy a car because she will get really sick if it rains suddenly or something!"

"Not bad for an explanation but anyone can see that you didn't buy a car for yourself because you didn't have the money and that no bank gave you a loan..!" the professor taunted as he walked away after polishing the rear window.

Flora rolled her eyes and continued towards the school.

Nearby, a boy was standing nearby and listening to their conversation. He went to a pay-booth and called someone;

"Hello!" a bored voice answered.

"Hi, can I speak to Ms. Solaria? Tell her its Roger Macs…" the boy answered.

"It's me, Roger! What happened? Sissy's okay, right?" Stella got alerted, suddenly.

"She is physically fine but mentally hurt!"

"What? Tell me that professor didn't start with his stupid talk again!"

"I can't, because he did!"

"WHAT!? Well, Roger… thanks for the information. Go to class now!"

"Kay, bye!"

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"WHO DO HE THINK HE IS!?"

"Stella, calm down!" a woman, in her early thirties said as she came in with a tray of pasta and coke.

"Kathie, I did not order that!" Stella frowned as she sat down, cupping her chin.

"Well, your grandmother called because you didn't attend her calls and told me that you haven't had your breakfast yet and nor did you have your medicine! So, I thought I might well as bring you a bite! We don't want you fainting during the conference." The lady whose name was Kathryn Damon, Stella's assistant said tauntingly as she placed the tray on the ebony desk.

"I never fainted during a conference in my life..!" Stella started whining on how she did not want to eat the food or the medicine.

"Stella dear, I did not say you have fainted during conference, but I just don't want you to faint during this conference!" Kathryn said a as she pushed in a spoonful of pasta into Stella's mouth.

"Are you sure you didn't misspell your surname in your application form?" Stella asked as she swallowed the pasta with coke for assistance.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, Stel?" Kathryn asked, dumfounded.

"You know, Kathryn Demon suits you better than Kathryn Damon!" Stella said chuckling, taking her medicines.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes and stood there, hands on hips, trying to control herself from bouncing on her boss and choking her.

* * *

**4 p.m in the evening…**

"Oyyy Flora, do you want me to give you a ride home?" professor Johnson asked, sitting inside his huge black jeep.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I have my scooter here!" Flora tried her best to turn down the offer, politely and graciously.

"Oh please, just keep it there! No one's going to take that cheap thing! I am going to the church to sprinkle some holy water on my brand new jeep and it is said by all the country fellows that the solaria family is like a lucky charm, that's why I am inviting you! Anyway, you don't want it, you won't get it! Bye Flora!" the show off professor yelled as he rode off.

"When will he get over this?" Flora muttered.

"Soon!", Roger said as he came to Flora's side.

"Huh? What do you mean, Roger?" Flora asked, confused.

"Well, he wanted a Solarian to be with him and he will get a Solarian!" he smirked.

"Roger, tell me you didn't tell Stella!" Flora shook the little boy, her eyes widening as she saw his expression.

"I can't because I did!" the exclaimed as he ran away.

Flora slapped her forehead and then ran to her scooter. She took off at full speed to the church, hoping to prevent any mischief Stella will do. Little did she know, she was not fast enough to stop the fast and furious Stella.

* * *

**At the churchyard….**

Professor Johnson was happily standing there as the priest of the church murmured some prayers. He was about to sprinkle holy water on the jeep when a bail full of dirt fell on the car. The professor and the priest were astonished. Suddenly, from all sides, children started coming and dancing and making fun of the professor.

The professor and the priest looked at each other and said, "STELLA!"

"Here I am!" she screamed as jumped off the tree in which she was hiding.

"Stella dear, how many times I told you to not climb trees or jump off it so recklessly?" the priest asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Just two thousand seven hundred and sixty four times!" Stella smiled, innocently.

The priest was advising Stella about what she did when Flora came running into the churchyard. She looked around and understood she was late.

"Flora, you are here! Look what your monstrous sister do to my car!" professor whined.

"I am so sorry, professor! We will clean immediately!" Flora apologized.

"Why should we clean?" Stella asked, angrily.

"Yea, why should we?" all the children chorused.

"Because it's your fault!" Flora shouted.

"No, it's not!" Stella shouted.

"Not at all!" the children chorused.

"I am never talking to you!" Flora screamed and stomped off.

Stella widened her eyes. Her most precious person said she won't talk to her? God?

"Clean the car!" Stella screamed as she ran after her sister.

The children, not protesting even once, ran to the nearby well and filled bails of water and pour it roughly on he jeep, and made it clean within minutes.

"Sissy, look they cleaned!" Stella said as she pointed towards the churchyard.

"Stella, you cleaned it but tomorrow that professor will insult me in front of all the staffs!" Flora frowned.

"Then I will do something more to him!"

Flora stopped and then turned around. She shook her little sister and then said,

"Forget about that, we have to go to the hospital for your checkup! We have to go see Dr. Mason!" she said.

"Oooh, Dr. Mason ..!" Stella teased. Flora smacked on her hand playfully and they took their respective vehicles to go to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital…**

"Your blood pressure has gone down again!" dr. mason exclaimed as he took off the cuff from her arm.

"It's not the first time!" Stella said, cupping her face.

"Exactly, if it was one or two times, we would have brushed it off! But you are in the same condition for the past three years! It varies from day to day! so we have to have your blood for checkup!" dr. mason exclaimed.

Stella widened he eyes. She was super scared. Even though she was a brave girl, Stella Solaria was always scared of injections and taking blood from her body.

"I wanna use the restroom!" Stella said, dashing out of the room.

Flora and Dr. Mason waited for her and after waiting for a five minutes, Flora went to search for her.

Flora went to the restroom and looked everywhere but couldn't find her. She started worrying. She was about to leave the room when she saw Stella, outside the hospital, standing at the parking lot, waving to her. She waved and quickly ran off. Flora slapped her forehead and telling the news to dr. mason, ran out the hospital looking for her sister.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it guyss! Pls review**


	3. Flora's Getting Married?

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! AND ALSO FOR CONTINUEING TO READ THIIS STORY! SO HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 3: Flora's Getting Married..?**

* * *

"Stella, you are not a child anymore! You are the assistant manager of the Yucca branch of Elle FASHION MAGAZINES! It's high time you became a little serious about your health!" Flora scolded Stella, through the phone as she followed her car. She was fuming and her face was all red, but her beauty did not decrease a bit. Her hair complimented her face as it stroked and tickled her face and neck and the wind whispered to her to calm down. She bit her lips, pressing harder and harder, controlling not to shout at her little sister as Stella talked annoyingly-

"Don't worry about me! I am fine, just fine, fine and fine! Let's change the topic for now!" Stella said in her childish, lovely voice. Stella was enjoying herself, hearing her sister whimper and whine. She knew her sister loved and cared for her, but she wanted to enjoy her life. And if she can't do what normal people do for their enjoyment, then she should enjoy herself by teasing her sister. The wind tickled her nose, as if scolding her for doing that to her sister but she brushed the sensation off her tiny, teeny nose. She waited a little longer to get a respond from her sister but nothing came, so she started talking again.

"BTW sissy, how the time Dr. Mason alone, while I was gone...!" she asked slyly, chuckling in her heart. Actually, she really did approve of Dr. Mason. He was a good-hearted person and really good at his work. And his looks, they were really a work of art.

"What... Do you mean? There… there's no. thing... Going...On between... Me and... Ry...aan!" Flora stammered. Stella looked at the side mirror of her car, and smirked when she saw her sister blushing violently. She was as red as a tomato.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" she asked, mockingly… enjoying herself as she chuckled silently. She took off the band in her which pulled it into a ponytail and let her silky golden threads dance to the rhythm of the wind and she breath in the sweetness of the evening.

"Stella, we are just childhood friends! Ryan and I will never be together because grandmother will never approve of me marrying an orphan who doesn't even have his own house...!" Flora said, gathering up all her courage not to cry. It's not as if she actually loved him, but she did not enjoy talking about someone's misfortune. The beautiful Flora Solaria had never ever fallen for Dr. Ryan Mason! It was just the girly imagination of a little sister that her older sister marries a man like Dr. Mason who was too good to be true.

"Why are you always ending up with grandmother Verdona? God, Flora… it's high time you realized that your life doesn't revolve around her!" Stella shouted. Now, she was the one who got angry. She just hated how her grandmother influenced both of their lives. Her grandmother never thought about anyone else. She always thought whatever she does, is the right thing to do.

"She's our grandmother, Stel! It's our duty to listen to her and if it wasn't for her, we…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Flora looked at her phone, shocked. Stella got angry and hung up the phone. Flora tried calling her again but she ignored all of it. Flora looked at her car to find it increasing its speed and it was soon out of sight. Flora frowned and quickened her scooter's speed too.

* * *

**The Solarian House…**

The two reached the house half hour later. Stella was no longer angry at her sweet sister. She got of her black convertible smiling brightly, brushing the strands of hair which flew to her face. Flora parked her pink scooter near her sister's car and walked to the front pathway to find Stella standing there, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked as she snapped her fingers on Stella's face.

"Why are there all those cars on the lawn?" Stella asked, more to herself than to Flora. The both of them recognized the cars as those of Mary and George and other relatives.

"Did something happen? Is someone hurt?" Flora asked, and it was clear that she was concerned.

"Oh, I think grandmother Verdona have finally died!" Stella squealed, jumping with excitement. Her eyes were sparkling and her teeth shining as she smiled happily.

Flora was lost in her sister's beauty for a moment but shook it off and stood there, hands on hips and lips curled into an angry pout, tapping her right leg onto the ground. Seeing the scowl on her dearest sister's face, and the position in which she was standing warned her of trouble. She gulped nervously as sweat began to stream down her beautiful fair skin.

'I wish she won't!' Stella screamed inside. Stella put her hands in front of her in defense but brushing it off; Flora walked closer to her and then started boxing her ears.

"How many times should I repeat not to talk like someone else like that? You know that it is such an ungrateful thing to say about a person who took us!-" Flora started her lecture.

'Great, she started!' Stella's brain was now sitting there, with cotton balls in the ears, cupping its face.

"Whoa, leave my sweetheart be!" the girls heard a clear voice and turned around. It was George.

"UNCLE GEORGE!" the sisters squealed as they ran up to the guy who cared for them like their father from the day they could remember. They hugged him as he returned the hug by lifting both of them and squeezing, making them giggle.

"Hey, save some for me too!" a middle-aged lady exclaimed as she walked fast to the girls. The girls broke off their hug with George and hugged the lady.

"Oh Aunty Mary, I missed you so much!" Stella squealed as she kissed the motherly lady. Mary, who cared for the two girls like her own daughters, kissed all over Stella's face as she felt like she hasn't seen her for years. Stella, who would have literally chopped the person and made French fries out of them, did not even try to jerk off from the lady's motherly grasp. Even though tight, she felt like her real mother was there.

"It's so great to see you to after a long time!" Flora exclaimed as she pulled the four of them into a group hug.

"You are so right, my Flora! It's been so long since we spent some time together!" Mary said, as all of them broke off the hug.

"Ahem, but we met last Friday!" George reminded, messing with Stella's golden hair.

"And it's only been two days!" Stella added, trying to break free off George's hug but her attempts were futile as George had triple the strength of Stella and she was especially weak these days to the advantage of George.

"Guys, come in! Grandmother is waiting!" Ben exclaimed as he climbed down the grand steps which led to the double-door of the Solarian ancestral home. They walked into the living room, which enclosed a large space was very elegantly built. The old mansion was made of ebony and ivory. The carpet was made of the pure fur of a tiger. The white cushions highlighted the magnificent work done with the ebony and each furniture had different types of designs made with ivory. The chandelier on the roof was made of crystal but ivory was stuck into it with elegant shaped. There were many other objects and parchments and pictures. It felt we came into palace in the BCs.

"Good evening, grandmother!" Flora greeted politely, tilting her head and bowing graciously.

"Good evening dear, sit down!" she said patting to a seat next to her. Flora hesitantly sat down as she noticed the awkwardness between grandmother and Stella. Stella sat down next to me, making us all slap our forehead or shake our head.

"Who gave you the permission to sit down?" Verdona's voice thundered, scaring everyone except Stella.

"It's my house! Why would I have to permission to just sit down?" Stella asked coldly.

The awkwardness filled the atmosphere. Verdona kept on staring at Stella, who in the end got bored and started texting on her phone.

"See, Mary! And you said, 'oh Stella dear, she is so refined and well-mannered!' do you see any kind of proper manner or refinement in this act?" she yelled at Mary, who got frightened and stood there silently, looking at the ground.

"Did you call all these people her to talk about my character and behavior?" Stella asked between her typing, her voice clearly telling she was uninterested.

"Why would I ever waste my time on you?" Verdona retorted. "The reason why I summoned all of our close friends and family here is because I want to break a very wonderful news and it is that, Flora' GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed the last part.

"Excuse me?" Stella jumped up from where she was sitting, her phone fell down. She took up and after making sure it was fine, she putted it in her pocket and then faced Verdona.

"What do you mean grandmother?" Stella asked through gritted teeth.

"You are getting dumber by the day Stella! I said that, Flora is getting married and to a wonderful and talented criminal lawyer!" Verdona repeated.

"But... Mom, Flora should choose her life partner..-" Marcus tried to reason but Verdona cut him off.

"It's my choice and that's the final choice! The groom and his family will come to see Flora at tomorrow evening!"

With that she walked away.

* * *

**At Flora's bedroom…**

"I can't believe she is doing this! I mean how can she decide who YOU should marry without YOUR permission?" Stella paced around the big room. But, Flora was the least affected she was evaluating the biology papers of some 8th standard students.

"You know what, you should tell grandmother about your and Dr. Mason!" Stella decided, sitting down on the sofa with her head held up high.

"Stella! For the thousandth time, I am not in love with Ryan!" Flora declared, loud and clear.

"And then why are you calling him by his first name?" a question came from the door. They both looked around to find Ben. They let out sighs of relief.

"Wait, that's also right! Why are you calling him by his first name?" Stella repeated Ben's question as they both looked at Flora for explanation.

"We are childhood friends! So obviously, we will call each other by our first names! And now you too, I am gonna go take a bath, so get out of my room!" Flora exclaimed as she pushed the two troublesome family of her out the door and locked it, and then went to get a refreshing bath.

"Oh Ben, think of an idea to prove their love for each other!" Stella hissed as she bit her nails.

"Stop doing that, it's disgusting!" Ben exclaimed as he forced her hand out of her mouth.

Then suddenly, like a light bulb lit, they both looked at each other and exclaimed, "KIDDIES!"

* * *

**At Yucca gardens and park…**

"So anyone got any idea?" Stella asked, blowing off the strands of her hair which fell on her face.

"I got one but it's kinda cheesy!" a little girl said.

"Oh god Lilly, don't you know that, whatever the time period may be, love is always super cheesy!" another girl slapped playfully on Lilly's head.

"So what is it?" Ben asked, as everyone got closer to the girl to hear.

"It's to write love letters for each other on behalf of each other!" Lilly said, enthusiastically smiling at her achievement.

"And what does that mean?" all of the others asked together.

"Oho… you know, we should write a letter Dr. Mason on behalf of Flora and a letter to Flora on behalf of Dr. Mason.!" The girl detailed.

"Oooh!" now it started to sink into everyone's mind. The next two hours, they were super busy writing the letters than it was 7 p.m. now! After writing, Stella asked one of the kids to give one letter to dr. mason and after dropping off all the kids, she went home with Ben to give Flora the letter.

"Hi, sissy!" Ben and Stella chorused.

"Where were you two? I was worried sick! Thank god grandmother went to her friend's house otherwise we would have been doomed!" Flora said as she shook her head and walked around, cleaning the place up from the mess Stella made on her last visit.

"We wouldn't have been late! Unless a certain Dr. Mason called us to his office and asked us to give this to you!" Stella said slyly as she waved the letter in front of Flora. Flora tried to grab it but Stella and Ben passed it to each other and in the end, the thunderous shout grandmother who was back stopped them. They gave in and gave the letter to Flora, acting excited at the content.

"So you have to go to see him in the Yucca Garden and Park tomorrow morning! Thank god your future husband is coming at evening!" Ben played along.

"I don't know! Maybe, I shouldn't go!" Flora said, keeping down the letter.

Stella and Ben looked at each other. Their eyes and mouths were widening, and then they suddenly shut it and went closer to Flora.

"But sissy, if you can clear the misunderstanding, it would be much better, right?" Stella asked, innocently blinking her eyes, almost pouting for her to go.

"Yea, she is right! What if Dr. Mason makes a fuss during your engagement about how much he loves you or something? It's better you go!" Ben added.

Flora thought for a minute, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes face staring into space. After a long awkward silence, she broke it by saying,

"Well, I will go and talk to him and make him understand that I can't accept his love because my family's dignity is more important to me than my own life!"

Stella and Ben looked at each other and giving thumbs up to Flora, grinned mischievously.

* * *

**So… hope you enjoyed this! Please review, follow and favorite this work of mine! Till next time..!**


	4. The First Meeting!

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I am thinking of deleting this story because I didn't get much responses but I am going to wait longer and continue writing. Please review if you want this story to be continued or to be discontinued..!**

**CHAPTER 4: The First Meeting**

* * *

**The next day…**

The next day was filled with a lot of commotion. The sun shined more than ever but nobody noticed. They didn't even notice the clear sky or the beautiful flowers blooming, making the gardens as beautiful as paradise.

The Solaria family was as busy as bees. Verdona and Marcus and George went on complaining about everything to the servants. Pinky and Mary and Gloria fought over which dress Flora should put and the servants gossiped about the groom.

Between these commotions, Ben and Stella paced around making plans to get Flora out of the house.

"What the heck are we gonna do? There are servants everywhere!" Ben said, scratching his head.

"If I knew, I would have told you already, you stupid Bin!" Stella scolded Ben, throwing a pillow at him.

"Big sis, how many times have I told you, my name is Ben and not Bin!"

"Who cares!? Now make a plan!"

"What plan will be good enough to get Flora sis and out and in of the house before the guests come?" Ben asked, more to himself than anyone else.

At that moment, a bulb lighted in Stella's head. She smiled wickedly as she ran to her sister's room, Ben following her.

* * *

**Flora's room…**

"What am I suppose to say? What if I disgrace my family? Oh, I am so scared!" Flora said to herself as she paced around the room. She tried to divert her concentration to something else. She had cleaned the room for like ten times and the servants came and cleaned it again. She corrected all the answer sheets for the tests and there was nothing left. She went to organize her closet but it was perfectly organized, all different kinds of dresses separated.

"It's better to be unorganized at times, I guess! Maybe I should go to Stella's room and clean up her room and organize her closet! I doubt it will be done even when the guests come in the evening!" she said, chuckling at the thought of Stella's room.

She was about to open the door to get out when Stella and Ben dashed in.

"Hi sis!" Stella said, panting.

"Good morning, Flora sis!" Ben also greeted.

"Stella, are you sick? I will call the doctor!" Flora said, taking up her phone.

"No Flo, I am fine! I just ran here and now I am panting. So what? Bin is panting too!" Stella said, childishly.

"So, why are you here?" Flora asked.

"Because great-grandma wants you to water the plants in the garden!" Stella said, innocently.

Ben looked at her with a 'what-the-heck-?' kinda expression.

"Well okay, I will do that!" Flora said running out of the room.

"MISSION NO. 1, ACCOMPLISHED!" Stella smirked.

"But what is mission no.1?" Ben asked, dumbfounded.

"Getting her out of the house and the garden is outside!" Stella said, with a 'isn't-it-obvious-?!' face.

* * *

**7.30 am… the solarian house's garden…**

The flowers smiled as the water damped them as it fell from the leaf green watering can. The dew drops mixed with the water and dripped down into the soil. The droplets left on the plants and flowers made them shine like stars as it reflected the sun's radiant light. The birds in the garden chirped the song of love and the butterfly flew as the shivery water touched their colorful wings. Flora's brunette wavy hair tickled the flower as it shove against their soft petals. The morning wind chorused along with the chirping of the birds. The berries were perfectly ripe and the squirrels and birds fought over it. Flora was caught in the enchanting beauty of nature. It made her feel proud to be biology teacher. Feeling the peace of nature, she sat on a rock bench. She breathed in the cool air and enjoyed the moment.

But, all the peace was shattered when the ultra-violet rays of the sun dashed into the garden followed by Ben 10, AKA Stella and Ben.

"Sis, get in the car, now!" Ben screamed.

"But why?" Flora asked.

"Because you have to meet Dr. Mason!" Stella hissed.

"but-"

"No buts, you said you will meet him, and then you will have to! You have to give an answer to him before your marriage is fixed!" Stella argued.

"Alright, alright! But what will we say to grandmother if she asks where we are going?" Flora asked.

"She will only ask if she gets to know that you are not here, right?" Stella smirked.

"Stel, what are you plotting?" Flora asked, narrowing her honey yellow eyes.

"Nothing much, now let's go!" she smiled and then grabbed Flora by her wrist and sprinted towards her car. But when she reached there, she diverted to Flora's scooter and got into it, passing Flora one helmet.

"Why are you taking the scooter?" Flora asked.

"To avoid traffic, why else?" she asked back as she started the engine and.. Brrrm, they went..

* * *

**Churchyard…. 8.00 am…**

The church was not empty; it was lightly crowded by the people who came for the Sunday communion. Stella and Flora sneaked to backyard where no one can see them as it is covered by trees and bushes. They saw Dr. Mason and seeing him, Stella went to hiding, along with the kiddies who were already hiding there.

"When did you guys come?"

"We followed Dr. Mason from the clinic!" roger answered.

"Okay, now let's hear what they are saying!" one girl said.

The others nodded and started watching.

* * *

**At Flora and Ryan's side…**

"Uh… nice climate, huh?" Ryan said, breaking the awkwardness which had surrounded for the past few minutes.

"Yeah… it's really great today!" Flora said, not looking him in the eye.

"So, how's your work going? It must be hard to be a teacher!" he said.

"Well, look who's talking! Your work is harder!" Flora said mockingly.

"Come on Flo, u started with it again?"

"Excuse me! You started it!"

"Yea yea, says the drama queen!"

"What the hell?"

The two of them did not talk about the letter but about their childhood and laughed and spend a good time together.

* * *

**Half hour later…. Solarian house**

RING RING RING

"Hello?" grandmother Verdona took the telephone.

"What? But-"

"Alright!"

"No we don't have any problem! Please come!"

"Okay, see you in an hour!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"MARCUS! GEORGE!"

"Did you call us, mother?" Marcus asked as he and George came in to the room. Their dress was filled with dirt and it was clear that they were helping out with the lawn work.

"Yes, the groom's family called! They will be reaching here in an hour!" grandmother Verdona said, keeping her cool.

"But that's so unfair! The preparations are not ready yet! And they can't do that and come at a short notice like this!" George argued.

"What can we do about it, George? They are having a meeting at evening, so they can't come at that time! Do everything in time and there shouldn't be a mistake and ask Flora to get ready!" grandmother Verdona said as she walked away.

Marcus and George looked at each other.

"Well, I will go take care of the outdoor decoration! You ask the girls to get ready and take care of the indoor decoration!" George said, walking out, scratching his head.

Marcus breathed in deeply and went to the kitchen to find his wife.

* * *

At the kitchen, he found her cutting some vegetables while talking to Mary.

"Pinky!" he called.

"Oh, Marcus! What is it?" she responded.

"The guests will be arriving in an hour so make it fast and ask the girls to get ready!" he said, fearing the outbreak.

"What? But! Well.. I will just tell them! Mary, please take care of the stuff here!"

In a second, the servants doubled their speed in doing stuffs and everything super fast. The sound of the lawn mower and mixers and grinders and vacuum cleaners suppressed the chirps of the birds and the chimes of the wind chimes.

* * *

Pinky walked up the stairs and hurried through the red carpeted corridor towards Flora's room.

"Flora dear, are you there?" she knocked on the door.

"_Yes, I am here auntie!"_

"Huh? What happened to your voice?"

"_I caught a cold!"_

"And what about Stella baby? Is she there?"

"_She is in the balcony aunty, with Ben!"_

"Oh, Flora dear! I came here to say that the guests will be here in one hour!"

"WHAT?"

"Wait, did I just here a male's sound?"

"It's me, mom, Ben!"

"And where is Stella?"

"_I am here, auntie!"_

"What happened to your voice?"

"_I caught Flora's cold!"_

"Okay okay, get ready and come down as fast as possible!"

"_Okay auntie!"_

After this conversation, pinky went down to resume her work.

"God! What am I gonna do? Flora and Stella is not here now! What if they catch us?" Ben cursed his luck.

All this time, it wasn't Flora and Stella, but Ben was talking, mono-acting their voice!

He took his phone out and called Stella.

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Stella sis!"

"What is it, Bin?"

"My name is not Bin?"

"Did you call to say that?"

"No, the guests will come in like 45 minutes!"

"WHAT?"

"Get Flora and come her as fast as possible, otherwise, we are doomed!"

"Okay okay, somehow control the situation there! We will be there in a minute!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

* * *

"God, what will I do now?" Stella cursed herself.

"What happened, sissy?" a young girl, whose name was Lilac, asked.

"The guests will arrive in 45 minutes! I have to get Flora and leave as fast as possible!" Stella said as she ran to where her sister was.

* * *

**Flora and Ryan's side…**

"Hahaha… you were always like that!" Flora laughed.

"Now about the letter!" Ryan said sounding seriously.

"Before talking about the letter, I want to tell you this, I am gonna get married!"

Ryan was shocked to hear this.

"And I can't accept your-" Flora couldn't complete her sentence because Stella bumped into her and both of them fell down.

"We gotta go!" Stella said, pulling her to the scooter.

"But why?"

"The guests will be here in like 30 minutes!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! We will ask Ben when we get there!"

They both jumped onto the scooter, put on their helmet... And whoosh, went as swift as the wind.

* * *

**Solarian house….**

A cool hummer h2 got parked in the parking lot of the solarian house. The residents of the solarian house were outside, waiting to see the future in-laws of the house.

The driver's seat opened and a super hot brunette got out. The maids literally drooled.

"Is that the groom?" pinky asked, looking at Mary.

"SUPER HOT!" they squealed together

"Ladies!" grandmother Verdona hissed. The two got scared.

The guy closed the door and taking his sunglasses off, looked at the house.

He opened the back seat then and let his auntie out respectfully.

"A gentleman you are, Brandon! Very well done! Now, please ask that lawyer brother of yours to hang up the phone and get in her1!" the auntie said, without expression.

"Yes aunt!" Brandon said, frowning as he walked to the passenger seat.

He opened the door, pocked his head in and said,

"Helia, this is not your office, let's go see my future sister-in-law!"

"One minute brandy!" the blue haired lawyer said.

"Don't call me that!" Brandon exclaimed childishly.

With that Brandon walked off to the house. On his way, he noticed a BMW convertible and smirked expecting a boy with major muscles.

* * *

The scooter skidded into the parking lot as the two girls ran to their house. They were shocked to see the guests in the front.

"Now, what are we supposed to do?" Flora asked, frowning.

"Follow my backup plan!" Stella exclaimed as she pulled Flora along with her.

They ran to the side of the house. There was a balcony in second floor and it was Flora's room. Standing there, Stella called his brother, Ben.

RNG RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey, bin!"

"The name's Ben!"

"Okay whatever! You know about the cloth rope in my closet?"

"Yea!"

"Take that and put it down my balcony! The guests are here and this is the only way!"

"Okay!"

"Kay!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Now, we just have to wait!" Stella said, smiling brightly at her sister. The cool morning breeze made her smile a lot radiant and Flora, even though frustrated about the situation smiled back.

A minute later, a rope made with clothes tied together fell from the second floor. The both of the looked up and saw Ben waving his hand.

"Alright sissy, go up!" Stella said, casually.

"WHAT?!" Flora practically screamed.

Stella was experienced with this kind of stuff and Flora had never done these kinds of stuffs, not even in her dreams.

"What do you mean by 'what'? Just climb up!" Stella repeated.

"But how?" Flora asked, scratching her head.

"You see that knot on the bottom? Step on that and Ben will pull you from the top! Simple!" Stella instructed.

"I can never do anything like that, Stel!" Flora said, intimidated by the height.

"Then you wait here, I will demonstrate!" Stella said climbing on the rope.

* * *

Helia got out of the car, observing his surroundings. It was really beautiful, a super white three-story mansion, surrounded by fir and pine trees and beautiful flowers. A large lawned ground in the front with really expensive sculptures and fountains. Helia was really impressed at the way the house and the surroundings were maintained.

He walked up the stairs and was about to enter the house when his phone rang. So he walked to the left side of the small corridor which led to the side of the house, just below the balcony.

* * *

"Come on sissy, you talk like it's so hard!" Stella and Ben were now pulling Flora up, which was really hard because Flora was jerking too much. She was about to reach the first floor when they heard some noise. Losing her concentration, Flora let go of the rope, landing just in front of Helia on her stomach. Stella and Ben looked down with their eyes and mouths wide open. They thought that their life is gonna end there.

Helia was surprised to see a beautiful angel wearing jeans and shirt falling down like that. He was speechless. He helped her up and for a moment was caught in her gaze. He could not say anything because she again started climbing the rope. The wind blew the colorful clothes here and there a she was pulled up and Helia stood there, mesmerized by her beauty!

* * *

**You know where this is going, right? So pls read and review! And it is with great pride that I say this now that this chapter is long! Please make your decision on whether I should continue this story or not!**

**Till next time, FuNfUnAnDfUn ;)**


	5. Identity Swapped

**Me: "*Ba-dump Ba-dump* so what will happen next?"**

**You guys: *stare* -_-**

**Me: hello? Did you guys go mute all together?**

**You guys: *staaaare* -_-**

**Me: what the heck is wrong with you guys? I am being so sweet updating chapters and you are just staring at me blankly like that?**

**A sudden outburst from one of you: SWEET?! You haven't updated for like months and YOU CALL THAT SWEET? Next time you are late like this, I will come to your house and keep a gun on your head and force you to write the entire story in one day!**

**The rest of you: *roar* YEA! WE WILL DO THAT!**

**Me: I had exams last week! **

**You guys: *slaps forehead* this girl never learns!**

**Hahaha… I think I can be a script writer or mangaka soon! Hey guys! Anyway, sorry for the long wait! I was having exams. Even though extra coaching's and all will be there on summer holidays' but I will try to update on a regular basis! And please check out my rewritten version of 'Sudden Feelings' please… I am very sure that people who like love stories will love it!**

_**Chapter:5- Identity swapped**_

* * *

After the balcony accident Flora got really anxious thinking about what will happen when grandmother Verdona gets to know about what happened from the man she saw when she fell down from the balcony. The thought itself sent shivers down her spine. She sat there knitting her eyebrows as she thought about the ordeal that incident will bring.

"Earth to Flora!" the high pitched sound of her blond sister brought her back to reality.

"Oh Lilly, what will do if grandmother Verdona finds out?" Flora asked, with a desperate look on her face.

"Sis, that look of yours says that you will even kill that person to hide the truth!" Ben said, chuckling at her weird expression.

Stella and Ben high-fived and laughed at the statement.

"You two! Help me please guys! Do something!"

"Look sissy! I will drink the waters of the Dead Sea for you but to hide something from gramps is the impossible of impossible!" Ben said, putting his hands in front of him as a sign of giving up.

"Mmm. That's what Ben says! But, there is not a word called 'impossible' in Stella's dictionary, right Stel?" Flora asked hopefully.

Stella and Ben looked at each other. Ben had amused expression on his face. Stella Solaria's weakness was her ego.

"Don't mess with my ego next time, sis!"

Flora smiled brightly.

Stella and Flora were complete opposites, but they knew each other's weakness and likes and dislikes and everything like the back of their hands, and they took advantage of it from time to time. Ben entertains himself with drama between the two them. And the family members just love to see them fight and make up, showing the greatest example for the good sisterhood and love for one another. Ben is thinking of writing a novel about their sisterhood.

The three went to the corridor which was built just above the drawing room and they could see the guests. The aunt was sitting a sofa and talking to grandmother Verdona and Marcus while the boys were walking around and observing the sculptures and paintings in the room.

"So who is the one who saw you doing it?" Stella asked with a sharp look on her face.

"The one with the long hair!" Flora replied.

"We just have to make sure that he is not your future husband then!" Ben said as he made mental notes.

"Right!" the girls said together.

Flora gulped and then went away, followed by Ben but Stella went downstairs and hid herself behind the curtains which hung, hiding the door which led to the library. The pearl white curtain gave her the advantages of camouflage as it blend in with her skin and the hair with the golden designs perfectly, or so she thought. The thing she didn't know was that nothing gets past the eyes of the eyes of the sharp shooter, Brandon Shields.

He noticed her cherry red lips and those hazel eyes which were glistening like honey. And that blond hair which was as shiny as golden threads, and her skin, as white as the snow, not a single spot or zits in sight while the curtains had spots and were a little worn out.

Brando walked over to the curtain, raising his hands to move the covers so he can see her more properly. He meant no harm; he just wanted to see the girl who made his heart skip a beat. But to Stella, as we all know, it was a threat. She was about to be seen by all and this was the perfect opportunity she can give to her grandma to insult her in front of everyone. As he came closer, she slowly turned the knob slowly and slipped in and closed the door without making a single sound. Brandon stopped at once, seeing that it will look stupid to simply move the curtains and look here and there without a reason. So he turned Verdona and asked,

"Where does this door lead to, Mrs. Solaria?"

"Oh it…" Verdona said but was cut off by their aunt.

"BRANDON, can't you sit still for a minute? What are you doing, snooping around like this?"

"Oh no Fiona! Let him look around! I have a granddaughter who will do the worst of worst from time to time!" grandmother Verdona tried to defend.

'So she's the girl who I saw today! But auntie said the one I am going to marry is a teacher and very disciplined! How troublesome!' thought Helia.

"Anyway son, that is the library! That baby devil spends most of the time there, planning on how to put me in trouble and dishonor me!" grandmother Verdona said.

"Who? Flora?" Fiona asked, sitting up.

"No no! Flora will never do that! It's Stella!"

"Stella? Oh... Flora's younger sister! What's she doing now? Is she working?"

"Yes, she is the assistant manager of the yucca valley branch Elle Fashion Magazines!"

"Oh... That's such a great job! She must be very proud!"

"No, she wanted to be a fashion designer and she got the opportunity but due to a migraine attack, she missed that chance! For fashion designing, she has to go abroad and we can't risk that! I mean, she is so irresponsible!"

"Then what about medicines and everything?"

"At home, we all are here, and at office, there's her assistant! Well, we are not here to talk about Stella, it's about Flora!"

"Right!"

"Can I go to the library?" Brandon asked.

"Of course!" Verdona smiled.

Fiona and Verdona resumed talking. Helia went out on a call. Brandon went into the library.

He was mesmerized by the beauty of the library. It was a 2 story with entrance from both the ground floor and 1st floor. The other side had glass and no wall which was translucent. He looked around but couldn't find her. He assumed she went out through the 1st floor and headed back but stopped seeing her, standing in front of the door.

"Hello there!" he said, shooting his best smile, the one all the girls faint over.

"Are you Helia?" Stella asked, ignoring his greeting.

'This girl didn't fall for me! That means she will be my play toy from now on!' Brandon thought, smirking.

"Yes, that's me! And you are?"

"Flora Solaria!" Stella said, thinking about how she can fool her future brother-in-law for a while.

'Oops, she's my future sister-in-law! Anyway, he doesn't have time to judge her so I will judge her for him!' he thought

"So we are getting married! How do you feel about it?" Brandon asked.

"Not so good! I love someone else and I don't want to marry you!" Stella said and sprinted from there with fake tears and went out through the 1st floor. When she was out, she started laughing thinking about the trouble she made and then started whining childishly on what to do now.

* * *

**So? How is it? I hope you guys like it! I have exams and everything and I still have exam and I don't have time at all! Please read and review! btw, soory it's short!**


	6. Big Family Issues

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and all! So here you go, with the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 6: Big Family Issues**_

* * *

Stella went straight to her balcony. She started laughing hysterically and cursing herself for what she did. It was funny for her but she knew the impacts it will have on her and her sister. And she really did know that if their grandma got to know about this, it will be the very end.

"Stella? Are you alright?" she was brought back to the real world by the concerned voice of her sister.

Stella gave her a fed up look. "Seriously? You talk like I am a psycho!"

"Sorry baby! Why were you laughing like that?" Flora asked, walking closer to her dearest sister.

"well-"

Stella told her the entire story.

"WHAT? Stella!"

"Sorry sorry! I thought it would be fun to fool my future bro-in-law!"

"SHUT UP!" Flora screamed at her.

"wha-t? sis-sy, what d-id you ju-st say?"

"I SAID SHUT UP STELLA! I AM SO FED UP OF YOU, GOING AROUND AND MAKING ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR ME!" Flora shouted as she stormed out of the room, crying.

Stella stood there, shocked. We all know the reason, don't we? It would be hard for a person when she is blamed very harshly for the first time by someone she loved so much. She knew that what she did was wrong but she couldn't help blaming grandmother Verdona and the guests for this situation.

* * *

Flora banged the door shut as she stood outside the house, crying uncontrollably. She wished she could just go back in time and take back all that she said to her sister. She really regretted it, but she knew that, the one thing about Stella is that she won't forget things that someone said to her for a long time and it is not easy to erase all of it from her.

She stood there crying for like 5 minutes when she heard something coming her way. She looked around to see Helia, whom she thought was Brandon.

"Are you lost?" she asked, suppressing her pain.

"Not at all! Anyway, I am Brandon and nice to meet you!" Helia said, remembering what his brother said about playing along with his plan.

Flora, who now thought over about Stella's plan, decided to play along as to please Stella and end the awkwardness which will soon be put on those two.

"Hi, I am Stella and nice to meet you too!" she smiled.

Helia bit his lips.

"So... You are the trouble maker, huh?"

Flora's eyes widened. She scanned all over her brain to figure out what Stella would have said at a moment like this and she got the perfect statement.

"I do things that justify my opinion and my point of view! I don't care about what others think!"

"Oh, that is the exact opposite of what I think!" Helia said, casually. 'Well, she thinks just like Brandon.'

"That's none of my business! Bye." Flora said, abruptly and walked into the house.

"Stella Solaria would be perfect for Brandon!" Helia said to himself.

As she walked in, Flora closed the door behind her and stood there. 'Brandon Shields would be perfect for Stella!' she thought.

* * *

Stella was raging in the rooftop of her house. She was shouting and blaming all the people for the sticky situation she was in.

"I can't believe it! She dared to talk to me like that? Towards her own sister? Wow, she is being one great sister! ARGH… I know what I did was wrong but she really did have to forgive me! I mean, I am a migraine patient!"

"You are?"

Stella turned around.

"Oh, Helia Shields!"

"I am your future husband! Show some respect!" Brandon said, smirking.

"Shut up! I am not Flora, I am Stella Solaria!" she said, with despise.

"What? You are Flora's sister!" Brandon asked, shocked by the fact that she used the same trick he used on her.

"Mmmhmm! You have a problem with that? Don't worry; my sister is prettier than me!" Stella said as turned her back on him.

Brandon chuckled at her innocence. He understood why grandmother Verdona had love in her voice even when she called Stella a devil and the hurt in her voice when she talked about sickness and all.

"Hi, I am Brandon Shields!" he said, sheepishly.

Stella's eyes widened. She turned around with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"You used the same trick?" She asked, shocked.

"Kinda!"

"Copycat!"

"That's you!"

"Oh shut up! Who died and made you lawmaker?"

"Oh please. I swapped my identity first and you followed! That means you copied!"

"That's because I knew it from the very beginning that you were faking it! Unlike you, I am not a jellyfish to not understand these small things!" to be honest, she didn't know he was faking his identity, but she didn't want to look a fool or copycat.

"Jellyfish? So you fell in love with me? Am I that attractive?" Brandon smirked. He was a playboy who had many a girlfriends. Actually, he had girlfriends as much as the sand in the beach.

"Yes, you are attractive but don't have a brain, just like a jellyfish! And unlike the bitches you date, I look at the brain in your head than the brain down your belt!"

"STELLA SOLARIA!"

All of them looked around, hearing the fierce voice. It was grandmother Verdona!

"Great!" Stella muttered.

"INSIDE YOUR ROOM, AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL ITS DINNER TIME!" she screamed at her and then started apologizing to the guests for Stella's behavior.

"I have a meeting in 1 hour!" Stella said, uninterested.

"POSTPONE IT!" Verdona shouted, impatiently.

"Grandmother, this is not one of your so- called parties or get-together to be postponed. The clients are very important and if I postpone it, they will just take back the proposal of partnership and this is a big opportunity for me get a promotion as the manager and I am letting go off this chance! And anyway, I am not a child anymore to be grounded!" Stella said, walking.

"You won't get back inside this house if you go out now!" grandmother Verdona said, sternly.

"Grandma...-" Flora started but was cut off.

"Sissy, pack my bags and keep it the car! I am taking your scooter now!" Stella said as she came to a halt, and then rushed out.

"Guys, what happened to Stel?" Ben asked, as he came, watching Stella storm out.

"Ask your grandmother! She kicked your sister out!" pinky exclaimed running down with tears.

"I won't let her in until she apologizes to me and the guests!" Verdona said sternly.

"Don't do that because of us. Stella is a nice girl! It's Brandon who is at fault!" Fiona defended.

"That's right, Mrs. Solaria. I am the one who talked indecently and she got angry!" Brandon added.

Verdona shook her head, being her stubborn.

"Come on Ben, we have packing to do!" Flora said as she went to the stairs.

"Packing? If she wants her stuffs, she has to pack it herself, Flora! You are not her servant!" Verdona fumed.

"grandma, with all due respect, if my sister leaves this house, that's means I will too, and she didn't ask me to do it as her servant, but as her bigger sister, as her mother, and as her mother and sister, I will never ever say no to her! And I won't let her go alone because she is weak not only physically but emotionally too. I won't let her break down. Oh, and I don't mean to be rude but I won't marry Helia shields as long as you invite her back yourself!" Flora exclaimed as she walked down.

"How dare sh..-"

"Mother, she's right in my opinion! I think the guests should go to the guestrooms! And when Stel comes back, make sure to apologize to her for kicking her out from her own house!" Marcus declared as she too along with Brandon, Helia, Fiona, Mary and George walked down.

After everyone went down, Verdona went to edge and looked at the sky.

"Cronos, she's your granddaughter, for sure! Your stubbornness and that determination and everything are there in her. She hates her job but will do anything to get to the highest rank in that too. She never admitted defeat, and never will I am sure. I wish you were here with me to see all these or to stand on her side of course! You know very well that I could never win against you. I think I should lose to our Stel Bell too! LET HER COME BACK I WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER MYSELF!"

"That means I don't have to pack!"

Verdona turned around to see Flora, smiling brightly at her.

"Of course you don't have to! Do you ever think I will let my two angels go like that?" Verdona asked as they hugged.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

"Flora, WHERE'S MY BAG?" Stella started shouting when she reached the house and didn't see her luggage in her car.

"Why don't you come inside and take it?" Flora shouted from the balcony.

"Excuse me? Do you think I will?"

"Well well, Stel? Are you forgetting the fact that this house belongs to you?"

"No, why would I ever forget? I will come right back when that grandma of mine dies and I am sure that will quite soon!"

"Ahem ahem!"

Stella turned around to see Verdona and her mouth and eyes went wide.

"I need an apology for that!" she exclaimed.

"You have to do that first considering the fact that you are the one who made me mad!" Stella protested.

"Alright. Stella Solaria, please forgive me?" she said, smiling warmly.

Stella had a look of superiority now, but then it changed into a childish smile and she hugged her grandma.

"I am sorry too!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review and the next chapter is gonna be out too, soon! **


	7. And They Fell in Love

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE ALL THE REVIEWS AND NOW LOOK AT ME, I AM KEEPING MY PROMISE IN UPDATING PROPERLY. I DIDN'T GET MUCH RESPONSE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BUT ANYWAY HERE YOU GO WITH THE NEXT ONE…**

**Chapter 7- And they Fell in Love **

* * *

A brand new day began, and today was not a Sunday, so the two girls were busy in their room, getting ready for work.

The dining table was getting set with toasts, scrambled eggs, pancakes, salad, coffee, tea, juice and bacon and more. Grandmother Verdona was supervising everything and ordering the maids and Pinky here and there while Marcus was sitting on his usual spot having a cup of coffee.

Fiona, Helia and Brandon came down as per the request of Verdona and were now greeting her.

"I hope you slept well!" Verdona said, smiling warmly.

"Yes! I do hope that the argument yesterday did not go to the point where Stella has to be kicked out for real. Did you invite her back?" Fiona asked, hesitantly.

"Oh dear Fiona, there's nothing to worry about that! I apologized and she came right back in. she must be getting ready for work now!" Verdona replied casually as she gestured them to sit down.

"That's good to hear!" Fiona said.

"Oh don't worry about that, Mrs. Knightly! This is not the first time mom and Stel had an argument like this. She even has an apartment to go to when these two quarrel!" Marcus exclaimed, not looking up from the laptop.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Susan, go and call the girls and Ben down!" Verdona said to a maid and she hurried up the stairs and in a few minutes, the threesomes were down.

"Good morning everyone!" Flora and Ben chorused.

"Morning people!" Stella said emotionlessly, furiously typing on her tab.

"Stella Solaria, learn to greet people properly!" Verdona hissed.

"Whatever!" Stella muttered, continuing her typing.

"Mesboon?" she called after a few minutes.

"Coming ma'am!" a maid came rushing in and filled a mug with coffee and served her and then took some medicines and served it too.

Stella took it and then sipped the coffee, and then got back to her work.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Stella asked her eyes still on the tab.

"Salad!" Flora said as she served herself some pancakes with chocolate sauce.

Stella kept her tab and observed the table.

"Can I have toast and scrambled eggs?" she asked hopefully.

"NO! " Flora said sternly.

"Sissy, please! Just for today!" Stella pleaded.

"You had pasta on Saturday, right? That's enough for you!" Flora replied, taking a forkful of pancake. The other members ate their food casually but Brandon.

"Why not, Ms. Solaria?" he asked.

Fiona cursed herself for not explaining it to him when she did to Helia.

"Stella has migraine!" she answered.

"Yea, I know that!" he said.

"And she is not allowed to eat much stuffs with salty, chilly, dairy products and sugary stuffs." She explained.

"Brandon, you don't know that, don't ask about it!" Stella interrupted.

She quickly ate three or four forkful of salad which was topped with custard oil.

"Mesboon?" She called, while drinking down the coffee for assistance.

The maid came again and gave her some more medicines and went away. Stella took it too, and then with a quick 'bye' went outside with her back and tab and some files. When Brandon watched everyone enjoy their meal, his gaze kept on going to the fresh salt and peppered salad in his plate and the custard oil topped salad in Stella's plate. He quickly swallowed his salad and took seconds and this time, he put custard oil in it. He tried eating it but couldn't keep it in his mouth for a second.

"Blah!" he spit it out.

"Brandon, are you okay?" Helia asked, concerned.

"Was there in problem with the food, child?" Verdona asked.

"YES, HOW CAN YOU GIVE THIS AWFUL THING TO HER? FLORA, YOU ARE HER SISTER, RIGHT? YOU KNOW HER AND LOVE HER, THEN WHY ARE YOU GIVING THIS PUNISHMENT TO HER? TRYING EATING THIS SALAD WITH CUSTARD OIL, IT'S DISGUSTING AND WILL YOU EAT IT WITH YOUR SISTER INSTEAD OF ENJOYING GOOD FOOD WHILE SHE EAT THIS AWFUL STUFFS! I MEAN-"

"A guest should stand in his position! You have no right to confront my sister about my food and stuff!"

Everyone turned around to see Stella. She came forward and went to her seat and sat down.

"Did you forget something, dear?" Pinky asked.

"Yep, I forgot the fact that I was really hungry!" she said as she ate her salad silently.

"Stel, if you want toast, you can eat it!" Flora said slowly.

"Sis please, you know that electric shock they give? It sucks! If I eat that thing, I will want to eat it tomorrow too, so I will have another migraine attack and It will get complicated, so it's better that I eat this healthy food than tasty food! You just have to keep reminded me about how I am not allowed to eat it!" she said as she continued eating and then slowly everyone started excusing themselves and doing their works and going out.

* * *

'The sun was shining, (in the sky)

With all its glory, (calling out)

This busy world, (far and wide)

TO COME AND JOIN THIS FUN!

The world is wonderful (wonderful)

It's beautiful (beautiful)

And it's colorful (colorful)

AND FOR THIS COLORFUL WORLD WE GIVE,

ELLE FASHION MAGAZINES!'

"Whoa! And the best fashion magazine of the decade is, ELLE FASHION MAGAZINE!" the host announced after showing the Official advertisement of Elle Fashion Magazine.

"Yes!" Stella and the other members of the Elle Fashion Magazine cheered.

"Director, please come up to the stage!" the host requested.

The director went up the stairs and then took the mic and said,

"Our assistant manager deserves all the credit so Stella, come and receive the award with me!"

The table cheered again, this time a little louder than last time. Stella was surprised too, of course. But she shook it off and went up the stage and received the award and when they reached their table, the director said,

"Stella Solaria, with all respect you are promoted!"

"WHAT?" Bethany, the manager was shocked. "But then, what about me?"

"You are demoted to her assistant!" the director announced.

"But sir, maybe I should stay in my position. I want Mrs. Damon as my assistant!" Stella said.

"Oh… then Mrs. Damon, you are promoted to the assistant manager! Bethany, you will be her assistant!" the director said, which really angered the former manager.

After the award function, they all went home.

* * *

DING DONG

"Finally!" Flora exclaimed, opening the door and hugging her dear sister.

"You are late!" she added.

"it's just five and that's because I got promoted to MANAGER!" Stella screamed and the two girls squealed.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Verdona inquired coming out of her room. The other members also woke up hearing the squeal.

"Grandma Verdona, Stel got promoted!" Flora squealed.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Stel Bell, you proved again that you are your grandpa's granddaughter!" Verdona exclaimed hugging her.

"You know what that means?" Ben asked.

"PARTY!" he and Stella yelled hugging each other.

* * *

"I am so proud of you!" Marcus hugged his niece.

"Thanks uncle!" Stella smiled.

"Well, she is my child, so it should be expected!" George said, resting his arm on her shoulder.

"Of course Georgie, we people are born to be promoted and praised!" Stella said proudly, fist bumping him.

"Someone's overestimating herself!" Brandon mocked.

"Hahaha, very funny!" Stella retorted.

"Pardon me, my lady! Would do me the honor of a dance?" he asked.

"Apology accepted and yes, it's my pleasure!" Stella said taking his hand.

They twirled around the room to the music. There were many other people too, who was invited by grandma Verdona. Most of them were Stella and Flora's colleagues and Marcus's business partners.

Stella and Brandon were enjoying each other's company, asking questions and teasing others but all the fun ceased when Stella's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and became pale. She excused herself and went to the balcony. Brandon smelt something fishy and followed her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Stella, this is Dr. Mason!"

"What is it, Dr?"

"I checked gave your blood for check up and the result is not good. There are some unknown bacteria in your body and we think it's the reason you always have viral fever!"

"Don't tell sissy, and dr.? Sissy didn't write that letter, I did. No hard feelings, Bye!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What is it?"

Stella turned around to see Brandon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stella snorted.

"I followed you, because your expression was weird. BTW, why did the doctor call?"

"None of your business!"

"If you don't tell me, I will tell to Flora that a doctor called and that you asked him not to tell her!"

"Alright, they checked my blood and found the bacteria causing my constant viral fever!"

"Why can't you just say that to your sister?"

"Well, I don't want to just eat raw vegetables and bitter guard juice and sugarless coffee for the rest of my life!"

"Why can't you tell that to your sister?"

"That will hurt her!"

"Stella, you are the only one making the sacrifices. She's doing nothing!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS Brandon, NONE O *cough* F YOUR *cough* BUSI *cough* NESS!"

Suddenly, Stella started coughing continuously and then she fainted. Brandon took her and went to the main room and everyone was shocked. Then everything was commotion. They took her to her room, called the doctor, he came, checked her and said it was viral fever and went. Flora was very sad and she was silently crying at the balcony.

"You will catch a cold if you stay here for long!"

Flora looked around and saw Helia.

"That's considerate of you!" Flora forced a smile on her face.

"You love your sister so much, don't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea!"

"Then why are keeping her from doing what she wants?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well, she was always sickly from the very beginning. I would say she was ten pounds more when she was young. She was fed too much but no exercise were allowed because of her weak body and due to that she was always sick. My mother always promised me to take good care of her in their absence. And then they both died and we were very young. I hate to see her like this but I can't help it! A little too much salt and she will be on coma! I am done seeing my sister suffer so I won't let her do anything that will cause her so much pain!" Flora had now started crying, thinking about all the things her dear sister had been through.

Helia hugged her and gently patted her so she will be comforted.

"You know, I think I am in love with you!" he said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Flora looked up, really confused.

"Well, you are the first woman to mesmerize me with that beauty of yours! Last day, you were being pulled up the balcony and you hair flying and the shawls and scarves giving an angelic background, God. I wanted that girl to be Flora! So Flora Solaria, will you marry me?"

He asked as he stood on his knee.

"Well, I don't have a ring at the moment!" he said, embarrassed.

"Yes, I will marry you, Helia Shields!" Flora smiled and they hugged and then slowly and slowly ended up kissing.

* * *

**tada.. love in the air! review please and continue reading if you want more romance and sisterhood!**


End file.
